Cheerleading Day
by brokenwings666
Summary: Kim walks into the school Gym to find the girls haven't shown up, she decided to stretch while waiting she looks over and sees Shego standing over by the entrance, the door locked. Kigo oneshot. I'm so sorry I did not put a warning, Sexual Content


Kim entered the gym in her cute little cheerleading outfit ready for practice, she looked around to see no one had arrived, she sighed and sat her pomp-poms down on the bleachers she thought she could use this time to stretch. Being flexible Kim stretched out on the cold glossy wooden floor doing the splits she touched her toe and did the same with the other.

She turned her green eyes to the door seeing it being locked, she stood up standing in a fighting stance seeing Shego the sexy dark haired villainess standing leaning against the door her arms crossed their was a smirk on her face.

"Keep doing the little thing you were doing, It was cute." Shego said. ***Hot** *

"What the hell are you doing here at my school Shego?" Kim Snapped.

Shego made her way over to Kim, Kim who had let her guard down stared up at the dark haired girl, her thought ran wildly. She had to admit for a villain Shego was very sexy at it, she wore those tight black and green jumpsuits that made her curves so perfect, her breasts so plump and perfect. She felt herself blushing, she couldn't believe she was eying her enemy like that.

Kim felt Shego's hand rest on her shoulder touching her neck, she moved in closer. "I think it's time we do what we've always wanted to do...I can't handle our tension anymore. I want you, Kim Possible." Shego whispers into her ear her hot breath on Kim's neck.

"No we can't...I'm with Ron, I love him" Kim replies.

Shego kissed Kim passionately her tongue licking her bottom lip, she didn't care. Ron wasn't good enough, he was a little boy. "Are you sure you don't want this?" She asks.

Kim hesitated, why was she doing this. She thought Shego hated her, she thought she hated Shego. "I know it's wrong but I don't care." She cries kissing Shego back.

Kim laid on the cold floor with Shego above her kissing her passionately, she felt Shego's hands touching her touch, her legs, thighs. Shego's hand went under Kim's blue underwear touching her pussy feeling it wet.

"Your wet, Kimmy." Shego says.

"You better lick it up when your done, Shego or I'll never let you touch me again." Kim says.

"Oh really?" Shego says ripping off Kim's skirt and panties revealing her dripping wet pussy, Kim felt her cheeks warm up as well as her womanhood throbbing she wanted Shego to touch her again.

Kim removed Shego's jumpsuit looking at all her beauty her naked, her breasts, her hard nipples and looking at her wet woman hood, Kim felt herself even more hot and bothered. She removed her cheerleading shirt leaving her naked as well.

"If you want to be pleased you have to take in my pussy." Shego says laying on the floor spreading her legs showing her folds.

Kim crawled forward kissing Shego passionately her tongue darting into her mouth twirling around with her, Kim moaned when Shego's tongue pressed against hers, Kim pulled away leaving a spit trail. The red haired girl kissed down her chest licking her nipple sucking on it, her other hand tweaking the other. Shego felt her throat tighten she let out a gasp when Kim lightly nipped he nipple, she continued to make her way down Shego's body.

She sat up and looked at her, her fingers stroking her pussy rubbing her clit she placed her mouth sucking and licking earning moans from the woman who gripped her hair.

* * *

"Very Good Kimmy...You made me cum blissfully." Shego says with a smile.

She flips Kim and kisses her again before making her way down her chest taking in a nipple sucking harshly on it before switching to the other, each time. Shego made her way to Kim' pussy she began by sucking on her clit bobbing her head up and down Kim moaned closing her green eyes, Shego thrusted a finger inside her befoe adding another pumping them in and out of her she sucked harder her fingers moving out of her and grippng one of her breasts and then moving back down moving them back inside. Kim moaned when Shego flickered her tongue against her throbbing clit.

"I-I'm going to...Cum!" Kim shouts spilling her sticky honey all over Shego's face and fingers.

Next thing she knew Shego was gone, she got up and dressed leaving the Gym.


End file.
